


Those Angry Eyes

by space_goose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Choking, Dark fic, Graphic Description, Seizures, Strangulation, Verbal Abuse, Writing practise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Rick is really fucking angry and takes it out on Morty.* * *(i wrote this because after seeing IT (the movie, ahem) i had this uncontrollable urge to write fucked up fanfiction. anyway, i finally got one out, so here you go. this is a writing practice for me. i was trying to use all 5 senses during the fic, which is why you see all the senses clearly labelled and described.)





	Those Angry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it on Grammarly so there shouldn't be that many mistakes. except im too bored to read it over, so fuck it. it could be better, but once again, im only practising with the senses in horror.

Maybe he was pissed, maybe he was just mad, but there no excuse for the things he wanted to do to Morty. The old man was cussing and throwing shit all around the garage. No matter of punches he threw at the wall would satisfy him. Nothing could calm him down. He wanted to kill someone. He wanted to drive a knife through someone's neck and watch as the blood spewed from the gash. He could have been a normal person and just waited for himself to calm down, but he was a God: he got what he wanted when he wanted.

So it was no surprise when he found his hands wrapped around his grandson's throat in a deathly grip.

He wasn't listening to what Morty was saying, but he could every last sound he made. He sobbed and wailed, kicking and screaming as he tried to save himself from his maddened grandfather. Alas, the struggles did not succeed for his smaller size compared to Rick, and there was no way he was getting out of the hold when he had a knee forced deep into his gut.

With Rick sitting above him, all Morty could see was the old man. He could see the fire and fury in his dark eyes as he glared down Morty with bulging buggy eyes. His eyes were shaking as they looked at both Morty's eyes and his throat in a rapid saccade. Morty was almost sure that his eyes would fall right out of their sockets if Rick opened his eyelids any further. He could see the red, blooming veins climbing around the back of his twitching eyeballs.

All Morty could smell was Rick, too. He could smell the foul reek of his alcohol-dependent breath. The stench was sharp and strong, making his eyes water and his stomach threaten to empty as he gagged to hold it all in. Rick had been drinking a lot-- way too much. It wasn't just his disgusting alcoholic and revolting dental condition that was making Morty reel in disgust, it was also the vile amount of slobber and drool that dribbled and hung from his wide mouth.

The drool dripped down on Morty's face in large drops of warm, wet saliva and whatever that green sticky liquid was. Whenever it got on Morty's lips, he spat it back up at the man, in the best effort he could with his jugular so horribly constricted.

All Morty could hear was Rick. The deep, trembling breaths he would take and the vicious gasps of air he would take whenever he pulled at Morty's throat tighter. He could hear the moist slaps as Rick swished the saliva around his mouth and the wet sounds his mouth would emit when his tongue started to squirm around aggressively.

When Rick started to scream and yell at him, all Morty's ears did was scream back. They throbbed painfully as the loud voice shrieked continuously, pointing all sorts of verbal abuse at him as if he was a punching bag.

"You piece of shit! You worthless fucking cocksucker! I hate you, Morty! I wish you were dead! I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill your entire cunt family! Fuck you!"

His mind was begging for someone to save him, but the two boys were home alone. The neighbourhood was so used to the screams and cries they heard from the Smith household that they wouldn't even call the police. No one was coming to save Morty.

\---

When Rick's hands were tight around his grandson's throat, the only thing that raged through his mind was fury and hatred. He had the boy under his body with a knee digging deep into his belly, making it two times as hard for the motherfucker to breathe.

As his twitchy, bloodshot eyes glared at Morty with everything that boiled inside his heart and mind, he couldn't help but notice Morty's own eyes. They were wide in fear, shaking and wet; glistening with the flow of tears that leaked from them like rain. The blue irises were locked with Rick's eyes, stuck in an endless stare of fear and loathing. The boy's eyes were pleading, basically begging Rick to let go and just calm down, but Rick wasn't going to let the little shit have that. He wasn't going to let go, he was going make sure the fucker falls unconscious or die for all he cares.

He could smell him. It wasn't anything strong or musky, it was just teenager body odour. Morty was panicked, which caused a profound amount of sweat to squeeze from his pores, so the smell was definitely getting more potent as the seconds passed. Not only did he smell it, but he could feel the warm, moist sweat being dragged across his wrinkly skin as Morty's desperate grasping hands grabbed and pulled at Rick in an attempt to escape.

Even though the boy's words were indistinguishable, he could clearly hear the painful sounds that slipped past his lips. Urgent breaths strived to leave his mouth, but all that came out were strained gasps and moans. His throat was pulsing under Rick's fingers, almost as if the skin were about to liquefy and melt through his digits. He gripped tighter, feeling his own hands start to tire. Morty was taking a painstakingly long time to die or pass out, even if it had only been a minute or even less. It actually felt like an hour just watching the life slowly drain from the boy's eyes, but it was worth it to eliminate the anger from Rick's system.

Morty's breath made a horrible gurgling sound and his throat seemed to buzz under Rick's fingers. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and his body started to tremble and convulse tremendously as if he was having a seizure. His eyes flipped back into his head, leaving but bright red veins acting as vines within the white of the eyeball.

The blood pressure to Morty's brain stopped and he dropped unconscious, falling slack in Rick's hands. Rick finally released the choke-hold, letting his red, sore hands rest from the trauma they had sustained. Morty's head hit the floor hard, his ruffed up hair sprawling out on the tiles beneath him and his lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling; unmoving. His body was still convulsing, writhing on the floor with sharp jerks and vicious shakes.

Rick glared down at him with disgust.

"You fucking disgust me." He knew Morty couldn't hear him. He didn't care.

Before he could do worse, like jab a knife into his jugular, he left the room, leaving Morty's writhing body on the kitchen floor for his parents to see when they finally arrived home.


End file.
